


Dark Desires

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: Severus is sentenced to being mayor of Knockturn Alley. He decides to remake it and enjoy his life.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Hermione Granger
Comments: 15
Kudos: 59





	Dark Desires

After the war, when no one knew what to do with the survivors and the rubble, the newly elected Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt, acting on a report from the Department of Mysteries, divided Knockturn Alley into four subdivisions: Carn, Hoar, Amor and Fiction. 

He also set up Severus Snape, who had survived, as the Mayor of the Alley. Little did he know just how much things would change. 

Severus asked to take on Lucius Malfoy and other more repentant Death Eaters on to work for him as a sort of prison release program. 

Then, in control for the first time in his life, he remade Knockturn Alley into THE place to go for any adult who felt themselves bored by life. 

Carn Alley any and every type of service a witch or wizard might need to enhance their love life. Hoar Alley provided all types of artifacts and antiquities that were not necessarily available in Diagon, but not illegal, either. Amor was the place for the hags and others who were less savory in their needs, but they found ways to deal, and the Mayor took care of any problems. And Fiction, that was where all the so-called darker books lived. 

Lucius looked up from behind the desk in his office at Dark Desires, the club that was the centerpiece of Carn Alley. “For Merlin’s sake, Severus, do you ALWAYS have to dress like that?”

Severus Snape looked down at himself. He was wearing his normal black jeans and old rock band t-shirt, with worn black Doc Marten boots. “I’m comfortable, Lucius. Not all of us have to be stylish even nude.”

“You are never going to let me live that particular experiment down, now, are you?” Lucius narrowed his eyes as he spoke. 

Severus chuckled. “You dyed your pubes after manscaping, Lucius. Your subs were trying not to snicker.”

“They know better, Severus,” Lucius responded. 

“Not the point, but never mind that. Did you hear that Luna Lovegood is holding her hen party here?”

“Do we need to worry?” asked Severus. 

Lucius’s laughter in response didn’t quite ease Severus’s mind. 

“All right, ladies, are we all ready?” Hermione asked her co-bridesmaids. 

“Yes, oh bossy one!” declared Pansy. 

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her. 

Pansy smirked. “I meant maid-of-honor, you know.”

“You said what you meant, Pansy, and you know it. But if the stiletto fits…” Luna said. 

Hermione shook her head. “Hannah, Susan, Katie, you all ready?”

“We are,” said Katie, who had actually been to the club before. “Are you? I mean, um, well…”

“Are you asking about my experience with sex clubs?” Hermione asked.

“You do know Ron had to say SOMETHING to Molly when we broke up. Telling her I wanted to remain a virgin until I was thirty due to a pact I made with my father was something ridiculous enough for her to pretend to believe,” Hermione said. “I’ve never been to a wizarding sex club, but I did go to a Muggle one. Are there many differences?”

Pansy goggled. “Wait, you did? As a sub or as a dom?”

“Sub,” answered Hermione. “I was lucky enough to have my first few experiences with this sort of thing be very instructive, the man involved knew I wasn’t looking for forever, but needed to learn to trust, and I know myself enough now to know I prefer giving up control, but I haven’t found anyone I trust enough here to let go with, you know?”

“They use magical restraints, unless you are very uncomfortable with them,” said Luna. “I adore the club, and that is why we are having my hen party there.”

“Rolf doesn’t mind you doing this?” Hannah asked. 

“I know we told people we met out in the field, but we met in the club,” said Luna. “He does know what my glamour looks like and will be my sub for the evening. I will not be cheating or having a last hurrah or whatever you are thinking.”

There were a few sighs of relief from the others. 

“Well, then ladies, I will head over to the club now to speak to the owners, and the hen party will start at eleven,” said Hermione. 

Severus sat in his well-appointed, but still less posh than Lucius’, office and pretended to work. He knew Luna Lovegood’s wedding party would include quite a few past students and that he would have to see Hermione Granger again. He wasn’t certain how to feel about that, he had remonstrated with her in the hospital after she had forced Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to go back with her to save him in the aftermath of the battle. 

“She’s not mad at you, you know,” Ron’s voice started Severus out of his musings. 

“I didn’t know we had a chess match today,” Severus responded. 

“We don’t. But Hermione made an appointment with Lav to get a bunch of girly things and some toys for Luna and the other girls, and she said she was going to stop here first,” Ron answered. “So, I thought I’d come to warn you.”

Severus nodded in thanks. “I appreciate that, Weasley.”

“Sure thing, Snape. You might be surprised, you old git.”

Severus snorted as he heard Ron walk off, then heard, “Hey, ‘Mione!” The sounds of hugs and random affection followed. 

“Tell Lav I’ll be there shortly!” A mass of curly hair looking over a shoulder walked through his door. Then the head it was attached to turned around. 

“Oh! Professor Snape! I wasn’t expecting you here!” said Hermione, eyes wide. 

“I’m no one’s professor anymore, Miss Granger. I am, though, the Mayor. And I am a Potions and Defense Master, so Master Snape would work as well,” he said. What he wasn’t expecting was the blush that suffused the witch’s face, and trailed down her neck, and even into the hint of cleavage that was showing.

“Ahh alright, Master Snape. I don’t like to stand on too much formality, though, so Hermione is just fine with me,” she said in reply. “I knew you were the Mayor, though, sir, what I wasn’t expecting, is you here, in the owner’s office of Wizarding Europe’s premier sex club.”

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake, witch. Call me Severus. I don’t stand on ceremony any more than you do, unless there is good reason for it,” he grumped at her. He wasn’t expecting the brilliant smile he got in return  
Hermione set down her folder at the desk and looked expectantly at him. 

“Take a seat, Hermione. Now, I am to understand that you are here on Miss Lovegood’s request to set up her hen party?”

“Yes! See, she wants us to, what did she say,” Hermione scrambled through her notes “Oh, yes, free our sexual chakras so that we can provide positive energy for her binding ritual.”

Severus snickered. 

“Why are you snickering?”

“Miss Lovegood is planning to set the purebloods on their ears by going back to tradition, but not one they like to acknowledge,” he replied. 

She raised an eyebrow. 

“In ancient times, it was felt that virgins were not open enough to the energies of nature to bless a couple’s binding properly, so therefore, there would be an evening of debauchery beforehand, sort of a joined stag and hen party, to use more modern terms, so that everyone would be on the same wavelength,” he lectured. “And here I am telling you that I’m no one’s professor and I’m giving you a lecture.”

Hermione shook her head. “Oh, my. Well, with that voice, lecturing on debauchery, I--well--I,”

Severus laughed. 

Hermione goggled at him. 

“Hermione, I’ve hosted a few of these parties here at Dark Desires. Most of them have been quite secretive. Miss Lovegood posted her intentions in the Quibbler. Therefore, there will be quite a bit of interest in the party. So, what would you like me to provide for you and your ladies? I do know you will be glamoured, since she did not want THAT much untoward interest for you all, but what else can we provide?” he asked, using his professional trappings to set her back at ease. 

“Luna said Rolf would be her sub for the evening, I’m sure she’s planning something flashy. Pansy wants to be a switch, Hannah has never done any of this, and Susan and Katie prefer something more vanilla, but do like to watch the, more, um, extreme acts,” she summarised from her notes. 

“First off, Hermione, well done with the notes. I know exactly who I shall provide for each of the ladies,” he said, making some notes of his own. “I only need to make one floo call, the rest are already scheduled for tonight.”

“But, my dear,” and his voice lowered, “What do you want?” He watched Hermione take a deep breath and close her eyes. 

She opened her eyes slowly and leaned forward. “Who are the Masters in your club? Not the ones learning to be, or learning themselves, but true sexual dominants?”

“Interesting question, Hermione. Now do you know what you are asking?”

“Yes. I need a Master, but I have some very specific requirements. I will not and cannot be submissive generally. Not in public, not with my work, not socially, unless I’m someplace like this club or a pre-planned party. But I am a true sexual submissive. I find sub-space to be very cleansing for me, but I need someone who can take care of me afterward. And yes, before you ask, I’m looking for a permanent relationship,” she said, slowly clearly and all in one breath. 

“Any requirements for looks or gender?”

“I prefer a wizard, I get the giggles with a witch, and it never turns out well. I finally had to give up trying,” she answered. “Looks don’t matter to me. If I connect to the wizard, then I will be fine.”

“There are only four of us here who meet your requirements. Lucius Malfoy, Rabastan Lestrange, William Weasley and me,” he replied. 

“Malfoy is still married to witch who won’t let him provide the care I would need all the time. He might be fun to play with on occasion. I’m sorry, just the name Lestrange give me the Ick,” she thought for a moment. “Bill and Fleur are also interesting, but I’ve been there and tried that, and it isn’t enough. So, that leaves you. Are you willing to overlook the fact that I saved you in order to give this a try?”

Severus stood up, and stalked around his desk, turning Hermione’s chair with his foot, and stepping into her space. “If you accept me as Master, then know, there will be no turning back, my dear. I am quite possessive,” he said. 

Hermione gulped, then stood up, toe to toe with the much taller wizard. “If you accept me, you’ll find I’m quite the same,” she said. 

Severus backed up a couple of steps. “I have a contract written up for just this arrangement. I also have another just for tonight. Please read them over and owl one or both back to me with any notes. When I meet your group this evening, then we can proceed from there,” he said. He sat back down at his desk and rummaged through the drawers, pulling out two contracts. He handed them to her, and looked at her expectantly. “By the way, Hermione, you do know Luna has invited quite a few people to this, to witness and possibly join in the festivities?”

“Yes, I do. And anyone attending has already signed a non-disclosure contract. They also know who is willing to be touched and who is willing to only be watched,” she said. 

“And you are?”

“I will read your contracts, and give you the notes. But other than you, and whomever you deem necessary as my Master, even if it is just for tonight, no one who is invited is allowed to touch me,” she said. “Too many people see me as a prize to be won for that to be permitted.”

“Understood, Hermione, I shall await your owl, and I will see you at 11.” He took her hand as she stood and kissed the back of it. 

The courtly gesture made Hermione flush again. She gathered all the paperwork and walked out of the office. 

Hermione hurried over to Ron and Lavender’s shop, RLW: a division of WWW, which carries a more adult version of WWW products. Their more exotic daydreams, edible lotions that heat up or cool down when they touch skin, and more things like that. Also, Lavender designed a line of lingerie, and she sells it there. 

“Hi, Lav, hi, Ron! Are the baskets ready?”

“Yes, they are, Hermione! Except, I wasn’t sure what to put in yours to wear,” Lavender said. 

“If you have a place for me to read through these contracts, I will let you know,” Hermione said. 

Lavender led Hermione to the back office. “Here you go. Do you mind my asking what those are?”

“Two different Dom/Sub contracts, Lav. One for tonight and one for one year, renewable as wanted,” Hermione answered. 

“Oh, Severus found you someone? Just by talking to you today?” Ron asked from the sofa where the women had thought he was napping. 

Hermione smiled. “Yes, he did,” she answered. 

“Well, don’t keep us in suspense, please. Who is it?” Lav said. 

“Snape himself,” said Hermione. 

Lav took a breath, and Ron sat up. 

“You know, I can see that,” he said. “As long as you don’t mind that he looks like a punky-socker reject from the 80’s.”

“Punk-rocker, Ron, and no, I don’t mind,” she said. “These contracts are initially just to start the BDSM relationship, later ones will define the rest of it, since this is so similar to the ones I had with Damien.”

“I’m glad you figured yourself out, Hermione,” said Lavender. 

“Me too!” said Hermione. “And I’m glad you and Ron found your way back to each other. You do far better together than Ron and I ever did romantically. I especially am glad that you don’t want me to lose one of my best friends.”

“Hey, at least you can talk about sex with us. Harry acts like sex involves a sheet with a hole in it in the dark,” Ron said. 

“He’s going to freak out tonight, then,” Hermione said. 

“Eh, Lav and I weren’t going to participate, we are going to hang out and be the wise old married couple for the ones who get bothered. Mainly because Mum and Dad might show up,” Ron said. 

“Hmph, you know if your Mum and Dad show up, you all are going to end up with another sibling. Better they stay home with the grandbabies,” Lav said. 

“OK,then mainly, because my brothers are going to be there, and I don’t need or want sex advice from them. They wouldn’t be able to resist. And if Ginny is there, it will get even weirder,” Ron replied. 

“Ginny is in Brazil with the Harpies,” Hermione said looking up from the contracts. “Since she and Harry aren’t together and people will be glamoured, she decided not to come due to the whole, ‘a bunch of the guests are my brothers and I don’t want them to see me get busy’ concept.”

“Oh, well, then that changes things, doesn’t it, Ronnie?” She saw Hermione looking around. “Here’s our contract quill!” she said, handing it over. 

Hermione signed both with a flourish. “I know what I want to wear, Lav. I have just the boots at home.”

“Ooh, let’s go look and I’ll owl your matching outfit over by 9pm,” Lavender said, leading Hermione over to the floo. 

Severus received Weasley’s owl holding both of his signed contracts and sighed in relief. 

“What are those? Did you find a sub? A life partner? A good fuck for tonight?” Lucius asked. 

“My contracts, yes, possibly, and I am quite certain,” Severus answered. 

Just then another owl showed up. Lucius grabbed the missive, which only said, Master, shaven, trimmed or left alone?

Severus left Lucius’ office after snatching the note back from a rather intrigued Lucius; went into his office, strode to the floo, and stuck his head in, yelling for Ron Weasley. 

“Hold your robes, oh billowy one! What can I do for you?”

“Is Miss Granger set up on the floo network?”

“Yes, she is. She has a password, though. So call out for Hermione’s flat, then when the flames go blue say ‘Dumbledore had a Merlin Complex’ and you’ll get her,” Ron responded. 

“Thank you, Ronald,”

“Good luck, Sev’rus, and take good care of her, as much as she lets you.”

Severus went over to the floo and contacted Hermione. 

“Come through,” she called from deeper within the flat. “I’m in the bedroom!”

“I could be anyone,” called Severus as he moved through her flat toward her voice. 

“No, you’d be someone who has the password,” she said. “I charmed the paper I wrote it on, so if anyone is forced to give it out, they get the one to the office for the Head of the DMLE.”

Severus chuckled. “Well done,” he said. “Now, if I’m to understand your missive, you are currently untrimmed?”  
“Yes, exactly.” 

“Well, then, Hermione, since we are in a bedroom, lay a towel on the edge of the bed, strip, and lie back, legs spread, please,” he commanded quietly. 

Hermione did as he asked, quickly and efficiently and quietly, then said, “You didn’t say what to call you.”

“You can either call me Master or Sir,” he said. 

“Yes, Sir.” She leaned back on her elbows and watched as he took out a small pair of hair cutting scissors. 

He leaned down, and trimmed her pubic hair, blowing softly across her labia to clear it and removing the excess hair near her rear with a charm. “There, perfect. I dislike my partner to be hairless. I taught for too long and do not like to be reminded of a child in any way.”

Hermione nodded. 

“You knew to ask, though, which I appreciate, well done, my Dear,” he said. 

“Do you have any preference to what I wear?” she asked as he was walking out. 

He smiled. “No panties, otherwise, I can work with anything,” he said as he walked out. 

At 11pm, Severus and Lucius closed the club for a private party, disappointing those who thought they would get to crash the hen party. 

They then had their staff ushering those who arrived by invitation portkey to the tables set between the various raised stages, while they went back to Lucius’ office to get the ladies ready.

“Are you ladies ready for your glamours?” Lucius asked. 

All of them nodded, all of them in some of Lavender’s best lingerie under their cloaks. 

Lucius looked slyly at Severus, starting to charm Hermione’s hair red, when Severus glowered at him. 

“Stop that, Lucius. I shall glamour Hermione myself,” he said. He turned back to Hermione and straightened and shortened her hair to a spiky style in a Slytherin green, and changed the shape of her eyes and nose and chin just slightly enough to make her unrecognizable. He also gave her blue eyes. 

She looked at herself in the mirror he held up and nodded. “I love it, Sir.”

Lucius called for the club’s elves. “Pop the ladies to their assigned stages.” 

All the girls appeared on the various stages and at some cue from Lucius, the invisible elves removed their cloaks. 

Severus’ smile deepened when he saw what Hermione was wearing. A pair of Dr. Marten Gilda boots, fishnet thigh high stockings, and a set of complex straps that circled her body like a web, but were crotchless and somehow managed to support her uncovered breasts. He checked that all of his buttons were done up on his frock coat, grabbed his suede flail and headed to the stage. 

He was 45 years old, and he finally had everything he wanted.


End file.
